You drunk, guy !
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: A la suite d'une soirée où Desmond a trop bu, Shaun le raccompagne. Mais qui sait ce qui pourrait ce produire ? Lemon !


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je sais que je vous avais annoncé une pause dans mes écrits qui s'étendrait jusqu'à la nouvelle année, mais je ne me sentais pas bien de vous laisser ainsi, sans rien de nouveau à vous mettre sous la dent.

C'est pourquoi, j'en ai profité pour vous concocter ce petit OS afin vous aider à patienter. Et grande nouvelle, il s'agit ici d'un _**lemon !**_ Et pas des moindres, puisqu'il est centré sur le pairing **Desmond-Shaun**.

Ainsi, je tiens au passage une promesse faite à Fitz Hastings, à qui je souhaite dédicacer ce récit.

Et aussi un grand merci à ma chère **Grimmynette**_**, **_qui a gentiment accepté de relire et de corriger le texte.

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

**Disclaimer :**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété intellectuelle d'UBISOFT. Je ne touche aucune commission pour ce texte et n'écris pas dans un but lucratif._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>You drunk, guy !<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était tard, presque deux heures du matin. Tout était calme dans l'appartement en plein cœur de Londres. Les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive en ces lieux. Dehors, l'orage redoublait de force. Les éclaires zébraient le ciel au dessus de la capitale anglaise, et le tonnerre grondait. Un bruit vint. Quelqu'un tourna la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux hommes. L'un soutenait l'autre, qui avait visiblement de la peine à tenir debout. Le premier, râlant entre ses dents, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur sur le mur. La lumière s'enclencha, nimbant le salon de son éclat jaunâtre.<p>

Shaun Hastings, agacé par la tournure de la soirée, soutenant toujours son camarade Desmond, referma la porte, et lâcha d'un ton autoritaire.

-Allez, encore un p'tit effort, on y est presque !

Son ami répondit par un grognement étourdi. Le rouquin, poussant un soupir d'exaspération, retira tant bien que mal ses chaussures dans l'entrée, en marchant sur les talons de ses dernières. Il entraîna ensuite le noiraud, aussi mou qu'un épouvantail désarticulé, en direction de sa chambre.

Tous deux étaient étudiants, et partageaient depuis un an cet appartement, qu'ils habitaient en collocation pour des raisons évidentes d'économies. Bien que de caractères très différents ( l'un sérieux et calme, l'autre fêtard et étourdi) une certaine amitié s'était, au cours des mois, développée entre les deux hommes. Une amitié suffisante pour que, après avoir insisté longuement, Desmond parvienne à convaincre Shaun de l'accompagner en soirée. Bien sûr, si le rouquin avait finalement accepté, c'était uniquement parce que son ami venait de se faire tristement largué par Lucy, sa petite-copine du moment. Il avait besoin d'aller boire un – voire plusieurs – verre pour se consoler. Et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller, rôle que Shaun avait décidé de s'auto-attribuer.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, Desmond avait effectivement bu un peu de trop. Après avoir eu une longue phase d'énergie et de bonne humeur exacerbée, flirtant avec toute créature possédant des mamelles attrayantes, la phase descendante, lorsque son taux d'alcoolémie avait été trop élevée, s'était soldée par une profonde déprime. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de tout ce qu'il aurait dû mieux faire pour garder Lucy, puis dénoncer tous les défauts de cette « pouffiasse » avant de manquer de vomir dans les toilettes du _nightclub_, Shaun avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de le rentrer.

Le soutenant toujours, ayant passé un des bras de l'alcoolique d'un soir sur ses épaules, le rouquin l'emmena à sa chambre, qui s'ouvrait à gauche du salon, et le déposa avec le plus de douceur (c'est-à-dire aucune) dans son lit. Desmond poussa un gémissement. On aurait crut qu'il agonisait.

-Je suis désolé, se lamenta-t-il de manière pathétique.

-Ferme-la et lève les bras, rétorqua Shaun.

Desmond s'exécuta mollement, et son camarade en profita pour retirer son t-shirt. Il lui retira ensuite son jeans, puis alla fouiller dans son placard pour en tirer un t-shirt propre et un pantalon de jogging, qu'il lui lança.

-Mets ça, sinon tu vas encore trouver le moyen de choper la crève !

Je veux mourir.

-Si seulement, lui répliqua Shaun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il revint une minute plus tard avec un médicament contre la gueule de bois et un verre d'eau, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit pour aider Desmond à enfiler le t-shirt qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre tout seul. Il s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit, et lui tendit le médicament, s'assurant qu'il l'avale bien. Puis, il le fit s'allonger et lui posa la couverture dessus. Au moment où il allait repartir, Desmond lui lança :

-Je suis vraiment pitoyable.

-Si tu arrête pas de te lamenter comme une gonzesse, c'est sûr que tu vas le devenir, railla le rouquin.

-Désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser, personne n'aime les mecs qui pleurnichent !

Shaun voulut sortir de la chambre, mais Desmond l'appela encore :

-Shaun, toi, tu m'aimes quand même, hein ? Même si je suis qu'un déchet et un imbécile.

L'autre soupira profondément d'agacement. Il priait pour ne plus jamais avoir à le supporter fin bourré. Mais il s'était promis d'être gentil avec lui pour cette fois.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime bien, Des. Maintenant ferme-la et cuve en dormant.

-Me laisse pas seul…

-Je ne te laisse pas. Je suis dans l'appart'. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, hésite pas à appeler à l'aide. Je viendrais t'achever avec plaisir.

Sur cette raillerie, dont il n'avait pu s'empêcher, Shaun quitta la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Il traversa la pièce de vie, et emprunta l'escalier en verre et métal qui grimpait sur la mezzanine qui surplombait la cuisine et offrait une vue dégagée sur le salon. Là haut, le rouquin avait installer sa garçonnière privée. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler l'appartement calme, appuyé sur la barrière. Dehors, la pluie redoublait de force, résonnant sur le plafond vitré.

L'appartement, situé sur le toit d'un immeuble en plein centre ville, tenait d'avantage du loft que réellement du placard d'étudiants classique. Il fallait dire que les parents de Shaun avaient largement les moyens pour payer le loyer de ce coûteux logement moderne et design. En fait, tout le quartier ou presque leur appartenait. Et le jeune homme, en tant que leur héritier direct, bénéficiait de l'avantage certain de pouvoir y loger à l'œil.

Bien entendu, Desmond n'était pas au courant de cela. Pourquoi ? Parce que sinon, il ne se donnerait pas la peine de travailler correctement, ce ferait licencié de son job de serveur dans un bar, et ne connaîtrait jamais la valeur de l'argent. D'accord, bonne raison, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre un locataire, si de toute manière il n'y avait pas de loyer ?

Pour la simple est bonne raison que Shaun, comme souvent dans le cas des enfants de personnes terriblement nanties, se sentait seul et déconnecté de la réalité. Et Desmond, qui était un garçon simple, jovial, droit au but et particulièrement irritant, lui donnait l'impression de vivre plus pleinement.

Soupirant, le jeune homme lança un dernier regard à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire, et se glissa dans la salle de bain. SA salle de bain. Il y en avait une en bas, et une sur la mezzanine. Il prit une bonne douche, chaude, car ses vêtements étaient humides et l'avaient refroidi. L'eau coulant sur son corps lui fit un bien fou. Comme s'était l'un des endroit les plus intimes du logement – bien que chacun ait son territoire et ne franchisse généralement pas la limite du seuil des chambres – il en profita pour se masturber.

Tout en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient, accroupi dans la douche italienne, le rouquin céda, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, à son plus noir secret. Lentement, son sang battant dans ses tempes, l'excitation le submergeant, ses pensées se tournèrent vers de sublimes corps d'hommes, finement taillés. Oui, le jeune Shaun, héritier de l'empire financier Hasting, aimait les hommes.

C'était bien là son plus grand secret. Personne ne le savait, car il savait bien donner le change. Sa meilleure amie, Rebecca Crane, qu'il connaissait depuis bien des années, et qui était la seule personne au monde à connaître cette terrible vérité, faisait volontairement semblant de l'allumer sans cesse pour l'aider à dissimuler ses véritables penchants.

Alors que tout se passait bien, que le plaisir l'envahissait, et que doucement, il massait l'entrée de son intimité d'un index hésitant (il savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie, car s'était plaisant, mais s'en abstenait la plupart du temps, pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il adorait cela), son esprit dévia inconsciemment sur le visage du beau jeune homme qui le faisait fantasmer.

_Desmond !_

Rouvrant les yeux vivement, se rendant compte qu'il dérapait carrément, Shaun jouit à cet instant, secoué d'un léger spasme. Vivement gêné, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, il contempla sa main couverte de sa propre semence, qui commençait déjà à coaguler au contacte de l'eau. Il se releva et se rinça. Il ressentait une vive culpabilité en cet instant, et cela l'agaçait, et faisait monter en lui la colère. Il ne voulait pas être ce gars. Celui qui était _gay_ mais se cachait, et fantasmait en secret sur son meilleur ami hyper sexy.

_Merde !_ Il avait pensé les mots « hyper sexy » pour désigner Desmond. Il fallait s'avouer qu'il était effectivement très attrayant d'un point de vue physique. Tout à fait le genre qui faisait tourner la tête du rouquin. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, dans le fond, il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Shaun se donna une grande baffe mentale pour se calmer, et chasser de son esprit les images carrément pornographiques de son colocataire qui s'étaient formées à présent dans son esprits. Après s'être séché et recoiffé, il enfila une chemise et un pantalon (non, il n'aimait pas les vêtements décontractés) et se glissa à son bureau pour faire un peu d'ordinateur, son passe temps favoris. Il n'avait pas encore sommeil, étrangement. Peut-être parce que son cœur battait encore à mille kilomètres à l'heure à cause de se qui venait de se produire ? Peu importe ! Il se concentra sur la mise à jour de son blog sur l'histoire des la Confrérie italienne des Assassin, du temps de la Renaissance florentine. Un sujet qui le passionnait profondément.

Au bout d'une heure, il ressentit l'appel de la faim. Son estomac émettait des sons d'un autre monde, le suppliant de le remplir. Soupirant, Shaun lui céda, et descendit de la galerie pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, il ne voulait pas réveiller Desmond. Et les lumières de l'extérieur, s'infiltrant dans l'appartement par le toit vitré (où la pluie continuait de ruisseler), suffisait amplement à se guider dans la pièce de vie. La cuisine et le salon n'étaient pas séparés, ne formant qu'une seule grande salle, les deux espace n'étant délimité que par un bloc centrale, qui ressemblait d'avantage à un comptoir de bar, en marbre gris.

Le rouquin ouvrit le frigo, l'ampoule intérieur projetant son ombre dans le salon, et observa son contenue. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il avait envie, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas choisir quelque chose de trop lourd à digérer, vu l'heure, sinon il ne parviendrait jamais à dormir. Son choix se porta donc sur un énorme pot d'un litre de yogourt aux fraises. Desmond l'avait visiblement déjà entamé la veille. A quoi Shaun le savait-il ? Et bien, pour changer, son colocataire n'avait pas remis le couvercle sur le pot, et pis, il y avait laissé planté sa cuillère. Une affreuse cuillère en plastique rose qu'il avait récupéré dans un self-service, et qu'il chérissait étrangement comme un porte bonheur.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire, et se saisit du yogourt. Il retira la cuillère, et l'observa un instant. L'hygiène élémentaire aurait voulu qu'il la mette à laver (ou mieux, à la poubelle comme il en rêvait depuis des semaines), mais une idée se forma dans sa tête, agaçante de stupidité.

S'il mangeait avec, alors que Desmond l'avait mise au contacte de sa langue, s'était un peu comme un _baiser indirect_…

Shaun eut beau tenter de se convaincre que cette réflexion était indécente et délacée, il se sentit légèrement rougir, son cœur s'accélérant quelque peu une nouvelle fois. Il porta la cuillère à sa bouche, hésita une seconde, puis la lécha doucement. Le yogourt était bon. Il ne connaissait pas cette marque. Elle était pas mal, pensa-t-il pour tenter de chasser les idées érotiques qui tentaient de forcer son esprit.

C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il replongeait la spatule dans le laitage, qu'il entendit le craquement d'une latte du plancher dans son dos. Par réflexe, il fit volte-face, et manqua de pousser un cri de stupeur en voyant Desmond, debout à un mètre à peine de lui, l'observant d'un air mal réveillé – ou encore très éméché, il n'aurait su dire vraiment, les bras ballant le long de son corps, la tête légèrement inclinée, les cheveux en bataille, son t-shirt froissé.

-Desmond ! s'exclama en chuchotant à moitié Shaun sous le coup de la surprise, mal à l'aise à cause des pensées qu'il avait eu trente secondes plus tôt.

Son colocataire semblait dans la lune, ne répondant pas. Intrigué par sa présence hors de son lit, le rouquin interrogea un peu plus calmement :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu réveillé ?

-Je… fit son vis-à-vis, d'un ton qui prouvait qu'il était encore alcoolisé, tout en se grattant la nuque, cherchant ses mots. Je pensais à un truc, et ça m'a empêché de dormir...

-Je vois, répondit Shaun avec un demi soupir de soulagement, se détendant légèrement, le pot de yogourt toujours à la main. Et quel est cette pensée qui t'empêche de trouver le repos ?

Desmond sembla gêné par la question, détournant légèrement le regard. Shaun aurait même juré le voir rougir dans la pénombre.

-Je me disais que j'allais faire un truc…

L'autre l'entendit déglutir, puis reposer son regard sur lui. Un éclat de détermination féroce y passa. Le rouquin en ressentit un frisson, craignant soudainement le pire. Et il avait visiblement vu juste, car, un instant plus tard, Desmond s'était quasiment jeté sur lui, l'agrippant par le col et le dos de sa chemise, ses lèvres venant soudainement se coller contre les siennes. Emporté par l'élan et la surprise, Shaun perdit l'équilibre, lâcha le pot de yogourt qu'il tenait encore à la main, et se ramassa l'un des étages du frigo en plein dos.

Comme cela lui fit pousser un grognement, et donc, entrouvrir la bouche, la langue de Desmond s'insinua, venant caresser la sienne, ainsi que son palais. Il tenta de se débattre légèrement, mais Desmond le plaqua un peu plus fermement, serrant encore son emprise sur le col de la chemise, attirant dans le même temps le bassin de l'agressé vers lui. Leurs ventres étaient désormais plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Shaun sentit également le genoux de son colocataire venir frotter son entrejambe, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait défaillir.

Desmond embrassait vraiment très bien, malgré son haleine fétide de vodka pomme frelatée. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de la sienne dans un ballet d'une incroyable sophistication. Le rouquin avait l'impression que sa température corporelle était montée en flèche. Son sang commençait à affluer vers la partie basse de son anatomie, et il sentait au travers des vêtements qu'apparemment, l'autre aussi durcissait son l'emprise de l'excitation.

L'étudiant en histoire se demanda s'il n'était pas en réalité en train de rêver. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas réellement être en train de se passer ?! Si ?! En tout cas, ça avait l'air bien réel. Et pour dire vrai, Shaun s'apprêtait à céder, à se laisser aller et à rendre le baiser, mais quelque chose le stoppa net, le faisant reprendre conscience.

Il sentit la main de Desmond glisser sur son fessier, et s'insinuer sous les vêtements. Étrangement, cela gêna bien trop Shaun, qui réussit, en déployant des efforts assez incroyables à repousser l'autre. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, sans toutefois lâcher le col de la chemise de son ami, et le regarda attentivement, son regard ayant toutefois du mal à se fixer sur un point précis. Le rouquin, le tenant écarter de lui en le repoussant de ses mains posées sur son torse, reprenait son souffle, sous le choc de ce baiser torride et inattendu.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? parvint-t-il à formuler, sans trouver de fin à sa phrase.

-Les femmes, c'est fini pour moi, répondit Desmond d'une voix traînante. C'est toutes des garces briseuses de cœur…

_-T'es bourré_ ! répliqua vivement Shaun, le cœur battant à lui en faire sauter les veines.

-Oui, avoua son vis-à-vis. Mais ça change rien, je suis très sérieux. Je vais devenir gay.

-Alors tu vas sauter le premier mec venu ?! s'exclama l'autre, abasourdi par cette logique implacable d'homme fin cuit.

-T'es pas le… commença l'étudiant en lettres, avant de stopper sa phrase, comme s'il n'osait pas la finir.

Shaun en fut fort étonné. Intrigué, il interrogea du regard son camarade. Après avoir hésité un instant, puis déglutit bruyamment, Desmond termina sa pensée :

-T'es pas le premier mec venu.

En disant cela, sa voix avait été particulièrement douce, presque un murmure, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret terrible dont il avait honte. Shaun, sans s'en rendre compte, s'empourpra soudainement, son cœur continuant de battre à tout rompre. Avait-il entendu juste ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais en tout cas, le regard de Desmond brillait d'un éclat étrange, et il n'osait plus le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que par hasard, tu… tenta le rouquin, très mal à l'aise.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, répondit l'autre sans le laisser terminer. Assez pour vouloir de toi de cette façon, et je pense que c'est réciproque.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une telle chose ? railla instinctivement Shaun, sur la défensive, gêné autant que perturbé par cette réplique.

-Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu me regardes ?! répliqua vivement Desmond en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Un éclair illumina la pièce durant une fraction de seconde, puis le tonnerre retentit. La pluie redoubla dehors, créant un bruit assourdissant dans l'appartement en s'écrasant sur les vitres du toit. Ce grondement couvrit tout autre son dans la pièce. Cela arrangeait Shaun – et Desmond, mais il ne l'avouerait probablement pas une fois dégrisé – dont on devait entendre les cœurs battre jusqu'au bout de la rue.

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes, peut-être même une minute entière, dans une atmosphère pesante. Une fois ce temps écoulé, Desmond baissa les yeux, et fit une sorte de moue déçue, en soupirant. Il semblait avoir attendu une autre réaction, un signe encouragent, mais son colocataire n'avait émis aucune réaction.

-Je me suis peut-être trompé… Je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher. T'as raison, je suis bourré.

Il fit un pas en arrière, mais, ayant oublié la présence du pot de yogourt rétamé au sol, glissa sur le laitage, perdit l'équilibre, et tomba vers l'arrière sans retenue. Shaun, le voyant dégringoler à terre, tendit les bras pour tenter de le retenir. Desmond l'attrapa par les poignets, et tous deux chutèrent finalement l'un sur l'autre. Le rouquin en eut le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre ses esprit, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur Desmond, qui l'avait attrapé dans ses bras comme pour le protéger de la chute.

-Aïe, grommela le noiraud, les yeux fermé. T'as rien ?

Shaun se sentit soudainement envahit d'un sentiment étrange. Son corps était à nouveau chaud, et il se sentit s'empourprer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir. C'était assez paradoxale, car le temps, de manière inversement proportionnelle, semblait avoir suspendu définitivement sa course. Dans sa tête, une multitude de pensées se bousculaient dans un désordre sans nom. Il ne parvenait plus à faire le point. C'était vraiment le bordel, on pouvait le dire comme ça. À tel point qu'il ne parvint même pas à comprendre se qui se passa lorsque, sans aucun préavis, son visage s'approcha subrepticement de celui de Desmond et que ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes.

Desmond sursauta vivement à se doux contact, frémissant, mais ne tenta rien pour repousser son colocataire. Au contraire, il se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Petit à petit, comme mue par une force qui aurait pris le contrôle de ses gestes, Shaun glissa sa main sous la tête de l'autre et la souleva légèrement, passant sa langue sur les lèvres celui-ci dans une léchouille douce et sensuelle. Il pressa ensuite légèrement pour inciter Desmond à ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il fit sans avoir besoin de plus amples sommations. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se saluèrent, et entamèrent une danse lente mais rythmée. La sensation était agréable pour les deux – en dehors du goût amère de la salive de Desmond, qui irrita quelque peu Shaun.

Comme vengeance, celui-ci, laissa sa main glisser lentement le long du flanc droit du jeune homme, qui frémit légèrement, et alla se glisser sous le bas du t-shirt. Tout en remontant doucement le long du ventre, pour aller vers le torse musclé pour jouer avec le téton gauche (le pinçant légèrement tout en faisant un geste d'égrènement), le rouquin remuait doucement son bassin, faisant se frotter leurs entrejambes au-travers du tissus. Shaun sentait que le sang refluait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Il ne tarda pas à durcir tout à fait, au point d'en avoir presque mal. Desmond en revanche, bien que plus ferme, semblait avoir quelque soucis à entrer en pleine érection. Sans doute un contre effet de l'alcool.

Tout en continuant de jouer avec ses tétons et sa langue, Shaun glissa sa deuxième main dans le jogging de son ami, et s'insinua jusque dans son caleçon. Il sentit la verge semi rigide sous ses doigts. Elle faisait une bonne taille déjà, et Shaun tenta de s'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait une fois parfaitement dressée. Hésitant une seconde, cessant le jeu de langue pour déglutir et reprendre son souffle, le rouquin finit par se convaincre qu'au point où ils en étaient, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il empoigna à pleine main le pénis de Desmond, qui poussa une sorte de grognement de plaisir.

Alors qu'il continuait ses vas-et-viens, sur l'organe, qui gonflait effectivement d'avantage que prévu, Shaun souleva entièrement le t-shirt de l'autre, et vint mordiller le cercle de chair rosé, dont la pointe se dressait. Il joua avec un instant, puis passa à l'autre. Desmond respirait rauquement, comme si des spasmes le parcourraient. Le voir dans cette état excitait d'avantage encore Shaun, qui n'y tenait plus du tout. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas tout à fait l'intention qu'il n'y ait que Desmond qui profite.

Se redressant soudain sur ses genoux, abandonnant tout ce qu'il faisait, Shaun commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, sous le regard embué de plaisir de son colocataire. Il défit la braguette, et en sortit son pénis durci. Desmond eut un soubresaut, comme si soudainement, l'idée de ce qui allait suivre l'avait effrayé, mais le rouquin fut plus rapide. Il plaqua les bras de sa « victime » sous ses genoux, s'asseyant à moitié sur son torse pour l'immobiliser.

Desmond ouvrit de grands yeux médusés. Il avait, à moins de dix centimètres de son visage, la verge de Shaun, dure, tendue à la limite de l'explosion. Il savait, en lisant dans le regard lubrique qu'arborait le britannique derrière ses lunettes, ce qu'il attendait. Et, bien que l'idée lui parût révoltante, sous l'emprise de l'excitation de l'instant, il se laissa aller. Il souleva sa tête du sol, un peu, et tendis la langue. Celle-ci entra en contacte avec le gland, et Shaun poussa instantanément un râle de plaisir.

Voyant que cela faisait de l'effet, Desmond se laissa prendre au jeu. Sa langue commença à rouler autour de la corolle, puis, après un déglutit hésitant, il souleva d'avantage sa tête, aider par la main excitée de Shaun qui le soutenait, et prit la verge en bouche. Il entama son travail, léchant, pressant avec ses lèvres autour de la chair, entament des va-et-vient en hochant la tête.

Le rouquin semblait grandement apprécié, poussant un râle de plaisir. À un moment, il sortit sa verge de la bouche de son complice, et lui imposa de lécher ses testicules, ce qu'il fit après une légère hésitation. Comme il s'était soulevé sur ses genoux, libérant les bras de Desmond, celui-ci en profita.

Lui aussi était désormais bien excité, et la bosse qui s'inscrivait dans son pantalon de jogging en était la preuve formelle. Il avait également envie de profiter de l'instant, il n'y avait aucune raison que seul son colocataire se fasse plaisir. C'est pourquoi, cédant à l'excitation, il glissa une main dans son pantalon, attrapant à pleine main son propre engin pour se masturber, tandis que sa deuxième se faufilait dans le caleçon de Shaun, qui frémit légèrement.

Il lui caressait les fesses, les malaxant de sa main experte, tandis que ses doigts cherchaient à tâtons l'entrée. Il la trouva, camouflée dans une mince toison de poils doux au touché. Le binoclard eut un soubresaut, son bassin partant un peu en avant alors que sa verge se trouvait à nouveau dans la bouche de Desmond. Le muscle tendu s'enfonça un peu trop dans la gorge du jeune homme, qui eut un hoquet. Comprenant qu'il allait s'étouffer (ou vomir, ce qui serait une expérience traumatisante pour l'un comme pour l'autre) Shaun se retira, tout en attrapant la main de Desmond pour l'empêcher de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

-Attend, souffla-t-il, la respiration rauque de désir.

Sous le regard fasciné de son colocataire, le rouquin se releva, et enleva son pantalon, le jetant à côté, révélant ainsi le bas de son corps. L'autre l'observa avec attention. L'instant d'après, Shaun se replaçait au-dessus de lui, mais à l'envers. Sans attendre la réaction de Desmond, il attrapa les bords de son jogging, et le tira, libérant le monstre. Il eut une seconde de surprise en constatant que le pénis de son colocataire – il était loin de s'imaginer cela – était plus épais que la moyenne. Pas plus longue, mais plus épaisse. Ce qui lui fit peur, bien que la promesse soit à la hauteur des attentes qu'il plaçait en cette première fois improvisée.

Toujours sans attendre quoi que ce soit, il saisit d'une main la verge de Desmond, et, le cœur battant fort, y colla sa langue. À son tour, il entreprit de combler de plaisir son ami à l'aide de sa bouche. Il semblait le faire correctement, car il sentait le sang pulser dans le corps caverneux, et entendait de petits grognements de plaisir.

De son côté, Desmond, pris dans l'excitation de l'instant, décida de continuer également à gâter son camarade. Il repris la verge (qui flottait au dessus de son visage) en bouche, et recommença comme précédemment. Il sentit une goutte de liquide au goût âpre glisser dans sa bouche. Sa première pensée fut qu'il s'agissait de sperme, et un frisson de dégoût le parcourut, mais il ne semblait pas encore s'agir d'un orgasme, mais juste d'une goutte de liquide pré-séminal. Il continua donc.

À un moment, il n'en put plus de se retenir, car certaine habitudes certain gestes, qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer avec les femmes lui revinrent. Ainsi, il cessa à un moment de pomper Shaun, qui continuait pour sa part son travail avec brio, pour s'humidifier les doigts de salive. Il posa alors son index sur le petit anneau de chair qui se présentait à sa vue, et pressa légèrement. Le muscle résista une seconde et il sentit le rouquin frémir. Pourtant, cette, fois, il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, ce contentant de s'acharner un peu plus sur sa propre besogne. Après une seconde, la première phalange s'enfonça lentement, suivie d'une deuxième, puis du doigt en entier.

Desmond fut un peu surpris de constater que cet endroit, loin de l'image qu'il en avait, était tout aussi chaud, moite et spongieux que les douces parois d'un vagin. Sentant une nouvelle vague d'excitation le submerger, il commença à faire quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Il sentit Que Shaun était pris de léger tremblement. Satisfait car assimilant cela à du plaisir, Desmond glissa un second doigt, avec moins de douceur que le précédent. Il imprima un léger mouvement de rotation, plia et déplia le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur pour préparer le terrain. Un liquide légèrement gluant, semblable en texture à du lubrifiant du commerce, commença à se faire sentir à l'intérieur de l'intimité du binoclard.

Shaun dût cesser un instant de jouer avec le pénis de Desmond, et souffla. Il avait eut un peu… pas mal, mais une sensation désagréable au début, lorsque son ami avait pousser la porte avec ses doigts, mais à présent, sa présence n'était plus une gêne, et les stimuli le faisait frémir. C'était agréable. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation à cause de la peur de la douleur, mais il constatait qu'en fait, en y allant pas à pas, ce n'était guère un problème. Le cœur battant d'excitation, il lança à l'autre :

-Mets m'en encore un…

Desmond fut légèrement surpris par cette remarque, mais ne rechigna guère. Cependant, sentant que l'extérieur de l'anneau était un peu sec, une idée, dans le feu de l'action, lui traversa l'esprit. Il souleva légèrement son visage, et donna un coup de langue à l'endroit où ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans Shaun. Il n'en fut même pas dégoûté, mais sans doute y aurait-il renoncé s'il eut été sobre. Toujours est-il qu'il donna plusieurs lapée sur l'anus de son camarade afin de le lubrifier. Puis, il glissa le troisième doigt.

Après un petit moment de ce jeu, Shaun voulut changer une fois encore les règle, il posa sa main sur celle de Desmond pour lui indiquer de se retirer, puis se remis face à lui. D'une autre main, il attrapa l'épaisse verge de l'étudiant, et la maintint droite tandis qu'il venait s'y asseoir. Avec lenteur, le cylindre de chair tendue s'enfonça dans son intimité. Il attendit d'être presque totalement enfoncé avant d'entamer le moindre mouvement.

Desmond, au moment de la pénétration, avait ressentit l'explosion de plaisir l'envahir. Le frottement était intense, et les muscle annaux l'enserraient bien pour un maximum de sensation. Les mains posées sur les hanche du rouquin, le jeune homme le guidait dans ce coït, plaquant bien son bassin le plus loin possible, dans un claquement de peau frottée.

Shaun, tout en continuant, déboutonna sa chemise, et la laissa glisser à terre, révélant sa silhouette fine mais musclée. Ce qui excita encore plus Desmond, qui se redressa soudainement, l'attrapant dans le dos, et le poussant pour le faire s'allonger à son tour. Il prit ainsi la main sur leur rapport, faisant de plus amples mouvements.

Le rouquin poussait des gémissements tandis que leurs bassins claquaient en se heurtant.. Desmond allait bien au fond, percutant la prostate à chaque mouvement, il haletait, le souffle court. Son corps ruisselait de transpiration. Et pris dans le jeu, il se pencha en avant, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvre de Shaun. Celui-ci, excité, l'attrapa, enroulant ses jambe derrière son dos, et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, le poussant à l'embrasser encore, plus langoureusement.

Tout en jouant avec la langue de son colocataire, Desmond glissa sa main entre eux, et enserra le pénis de celui-ci, commençant à la masturber. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que celui-ci, avec un gémissement plus rauque que les précédents, ne jouisse, sa semence s'étalant sur son ventre. Desmond, qui sentait, qu'il allait bientôt éjaculer également, se prépara à se retirer, mais Shaun le retint de ses jambes, le forçant à rester à l'intérieur, et lui murmura :

-S'il… ha… s'il te plaît… viens.

À cette phrase, le cerveau du jeune homme le lâcha, et le comble de l'excitation que cela produisit le fit venir en Shaun, son corps se cabrant légèrement vers l'arrière. À bout de force et de souffle, il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux, alors qu'il tâchait de reprendre haleine. Dehors, l'orage redoublait toujours d'intensité, mais leurs halètements couvraient presque le bruit de la pluie sur la verrière. Après un moment, Shaun se redressa un peu, et se pencha au dessus de son camarade, le fixant de son regard sérieux.

-Qu'on soit bien d'accord, tu as bu, et tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé !

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Surpris, il se pencha un peu plus sur son amant, et constata que celui-ci s'était assoupi. Il commençait d'ailleurs à ronflé. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, Shaun se redressa en titubant légèrement. Il avait de la peine à se tenir debout, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ça avait été une expérience étrange, vraiment. Douloureuse au début, puis agréable. Humiliante aussi, dans un sens, et incroyablement excitante.

Pris d'un étrange sentiment, il se pencha en avant, et déposa un baiser sur le front de ce « grand imbécile ». Il alla ensuite prendre la couverture et un cousin sur le canapé, et l'installa confortablement sur le sol, pour le laisser dormir. Il essuya ensuite la flaque de yogourt, referma la porte du frigo (qui était restée telle quelle), attrapa ses fringues éparpillées, puis grimpa sur la mezzanine pour aller reprendre une douche.

Il en avait bien besoin.

Dans la douche, il s'accroupit, et se glissa un doigt pour se masser, afin de faire durer encore un peu le plaisir. Désormais, il n'aurait plus peur de le faire. Tout en laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, il se surpris à se demander ce qu'allait changer cette histoire dans leur amitié.

Il le saurait bien assez tôt...


End file.
